


Art of Seduction

by Viktuurio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Kink, Chubby Yuuri, Doting Viktor, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Loving Viktor, M/M, Retired Viktor, Retired Yuuri, Romance, Stuffing, Weight Gain, adorable yuuri, chubby!yuuri, soft yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuurio/pseuds/Viktuurio
Summary: Viktor is attracted to pudgy thighs, stomach, chest, chubby cheeks and love handles. Yuuri is attracted to muscled arms and legs, a strong jaw and rocking abs. In other words they are perfect for each other, not just emotionally.In which they’re both retired and while Viktor continues to work out and keep his body sculpted, Yuuri is growing softer every month, which only gets nudged along with Viktor’s great cooking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone so I've made a tumblr at: [https://yuurizonice.tumblr.com](https://yuurizonice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and if anyone wants to chat/follow I do reciprocate and follow back, especially if you post/reblog Victuuri !!

Viktor had always had luck in terms of his body, at least in the conventional sense. He had a rather healthy appetite, but considering he had what could only be described as an inhuman metabolism, it hadn’t done anything. Of course, the muscles didn’t come for free, he actually worked on those and even now, after retirement for both him and his lovely husband, he maintained them by being an active coach and working out regularly.

His Yuuri on the other hand was the complete opposite. Whilst Viktor’s metabolism was fast paced and had prevented almost any leftover body fat to stick to his body, Yuuri’s metabolism was almost laughable. While ice skating Yuuri’s weight had been fluctuating immensely from off-season to on-season, but having to train for every season had never let Yuuri gain as much as he’d been sporting when Viktor actually met him.

Now, however, full on retired and not coaching (having come to terms that didn’t come as naturally to him as it did for Viktor), the weight had steadily been piling on. Yuuri had gotten a part-time job at a local ice rink that families were mainly the target audience and spent most of his workday behind a counter or cleaning up. Sure, Yuuri would sometimes be on the ice himself, but the vigorous exercise from his professional skating days were long over.

During some days a week he studied the Russian language at the local university, wanting to become better and fluent as best he could. Even if he’d lived in St Petersburg for three years, he hadn’t been able to take any Russian lessons due to how busy his skating career had been and now he wanted to be able to communicate effortlessly with the people around him.

The drastic change in lifestyle and Yuuri having both a healthy appetite, a sweet tooth and a liking for snacking, but not a metabolism that could allow that, had caused a rather prevalent side affect.

And Viktor… was secretly extremely happy about this. The silver haired Russian was by nature fairly observant and had thus excitedly paid attention to his husband’s steady weight gain since they left the professional skating world to their still-not retired friends and competitors.

In fact he may or may have been paying a _lot_ of attention to it. Viktor hadn’t been aware he would be so _attracted_ to Yuuri’s growing body. Of course, he’d already fallen for him with more pudge on that what he usually had during skating season, and had expected him to gain some weight after they retired, not caring of course, because he loved his little katsudon and thanked every higher power that he was his.

But now that Yuuri was growing considerably chubbier for each month that was passing them by, Viktor was secretly wishing Yuuri never wanted to go through extensive workouts to fight his bad metabolism again. Of course he’d _support_ him, because Yuuri’s happiness came first, but god… he hoped Yuuri would just continue letting himself go.

So far it didn’t seem those hopes were in any danger of not coming true.

And Viktor may or may not have polished his cooking skills just for the sole purpose of making Yuuri whatever he was in the mood for. They had gotten into quite a lovely routine of both heading off to work, getting home where Viktor would start cooking and Yuuri would do laundry, fold clothes or any other chore that needed attention, before sitting down.

On the menu today was his beautiful husband’s all time favourite – pork cutlet bowl.

He could tell Yuuri was excited by the way his big eyes widened as Viktor put a _large_ portion in front of him, grinning at how adorably cute he was. Yuuri’s cheeks had gotten rounder with his latest weight gain, but Viktor definitely wanted them to fill out even more, same with those beautiful pecks that pushed slightly against the sweater his husband was wearing. There was so much potential there.

It wasn’t just that it was suiting his beautiful Yuuri, but the Japanese man looked so happy and bubbly these days. Of course, he had been on the cheerful side since they’d gotten together, but he was so calm and was definitely taking advantage of their new, relaxed lifestyle.

“Do you remember what day it is?” Viktor prompted as he sat down next to his husband by their dinner table.

He had yet to give Yuuri his chopsticks, which he knew his love had been itching to be given before Viktor pulled his attention to him. Yuuri adopted a small, cute blush as he smiled when Viktor held up the chopsticks and decided to pick up some katsudon with them to hold against Yuuri’s lips. Viktor’s stomach fluttered every time he got the opportunity to feed his lover.

“Yeah, it’s been three years since I moved to St Petersburg to be with you.”

As if it was a reward for Yuuri to remember an anniversary like that, Viktor pressed the katsudon against the younger man’s lips to urge him to take the first bite he’d been anxiously waiting for. Yuuri wrapped his pretty lips around the chopsticks, taking in his favourite food with great gusto. The moan Yuuri emitted when he was eating something delicious always went straight to Viktor’s groin. Thankfully, the Russian had grown used to having to contain himself near his attractive husband who he just couldn’t seem to get enough of.

“Oh, Viktor, that’s delicious.” Yuuri gladly accepted the other pair of chopsticks that Viktor held out for him and started digging in. Still far more interested in getting Yuuri to eat than himself, Viktor started feeding Yuuri while the other also fed himself. The beautiful Japanese seemed oblivious to how fast the katsudon was going down this way, but rather blushed at Viktor’s romantic action of feeding him.

Soon the first portion was all gone and Viktor noticed to his utter glee that Yuuri’s soft tummy had started to bloat slightly from the fullness, but from past experience he knew his lovely husband could pack away far more than this. Using their various anniversaries was usually how Viktor got away by also getting quite fatting, large desserts, and this time was no different.

He had made sure to eat his own far smaller portion of katsudon so Yuuri wouldn’t be too confused over how little he ate, giving away that Viktor was sometimes so enthralled by feeding and watching his lover eat than getting enough for himself.

Viktor quickly removed their bowls and kissed Yuuri’s cheek lovingly, then winked. “I also got your favourite chocolate dessert yesterday, but you got to eat another portion for me first.”

There was a bakery a few blocks from their home that Yuuri had fallen in love with, and Viktor blessed its existence solely because of how many pastries they made that Yuuri couldn’t get enough of. It certainly had contributed to his lover growing softer over the last months after retirement.

Yuuri perked up, eyes sparkling. “Really? The raspberry chocolate cake from Sladosti Bakery?”

 _So cute…_ was all Viktor could think at that moment.

“Only the best for you.”

He swore he saw Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. Good, he wanted his amazing husband to feel every ounce of love Viktor had for him, which meant he had no qualms about laying on his affections as thick as he could. He quickly brought another portion of katsudon in front of Yuuri who started digging in once more. This portion was just as large as the first, but this time Viktor didn’t feed him, but rather rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he observed Yuuri eat.

He truly looked happy and content when he ate his favourite food. He made those beautiful sounds in-between bites and had a soft blush on his cheeks that Viktor wanted to stick there permanently. The silver haired man also paid attention to slightly more skin showing as Yuuri’s stomach bloated a bit more by the large portions of the high calorie dinner.

When he finished Yuuri was displaying slight discomfort by writhing in his seat. It was obvious his waistband was digging into his bloated tummy and Viktor reached out on reflex to unbutton Yuuri’s pants to let the younger man have some breathing room.

Said ex-skater blushed, seemingly shivering as Viktor’s hand graced his bloated stomach. Inside Viktor was thanking the universe for this opportunity, for just – _Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri in general._

“Are you ready for some cake, lyubov moya?”

Looking slightly flustered and blushing, Yuuri nodded bravely. Viktor found the slight confliction in his lover’s eyes so endearing. Clearly, the thought of the sweet, heavy chocolate cake made Yuuri’s mouth water, but at the same time he could tell how shy Yuuri was about how he was packing it all away. Viktor sent him the most loving of looks to reassure how what a good time they were having together.

“Go to the sofa, I’ll serve you.”

He wanted to see Yuuri’s cute belly all round and full, not to mention that overly happy smile when the Japanese man was indulging himself always had Viktor swooning. Every happy glimmer, every perk and sparkle in Yuuri sent warmth flooding through Viktor’s body. He just loved seeing Yuuri full and happy.

The cake was rich, covered in thick chocolate frosting, and of course Viktor had gotten them to write ‘To my lovely, beautiful Yuuri’ in white chocolate on top of it. Yuuri gasped at the look of it, eyes big and almost teary as he turned to gaze at Viktor, clearly touched by the romantic gesture. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and brought him close so he could kiss him lovingly on the lips, fingers automatically running over his lover’s steadily chubbier body. Oh those love handles. He wanted to squeeze them, but not yet. First he needed Yuuri to keep enjoying himself.

They pulled away and Viktor marvelled at Yuuri’s beaming smile, the flush to his cheeks.

Radiant. His beautiful angel.

Viktor didn’t waste anytime cutting a large slice that he held up for Yuuri, though keeping the spoon to himself. “Open up,” he whispered and Yuuri did so excitedly.

He once again had to remind himself to be patient once the chocolate cake entered Yuuri’s mouth and the same happy moan escaped his husband’s lips. It was such a complicated situation, because he couldn’t take his eyes away as he continued to feed Yuuri the rich, filling chocolate cake, but he knew that he should be thinking of something that would make it easier to hide any possible erection.

“Oh, Viktor… m’getting kind of full,” Yuuri said, though he hadn’t stopped taking the bites Viktor was pressing against his beautiful, plump lips. By now his stomach was definitely bloated to a noticeable degree, pressing out against his sweater so that a small line of delicious, pale skin was poking through.

God Viktor was _so weak_. Oh, god. Could Yuuri possibly be more breathtaking?

“What? But there’s so much cake, lapochka, and I’m having such a good time feeding you. I’m sure you want more of this, come on.”

Viktor sent him the most dazzling smile he knew, which, judging from previous experiences, usually made Yuuri melt into a pile of goo for him. Yes, it did definitely cater to his ego that he could make his love weak in the knees.

“O-okay, I’ll eat more. You did get it for me, after all.” Yuuri blushed softly with a tender smile.

“I’ll get you some milk to wash it down.” Viktor beamed like a child on Christmas day and headed quickly to the kitchen to fetch the milk, or well, Yuuri’s full-fat creamy one. Viktor didn’t drink much milk and if he did it was skimmed, meaning the full-fatty variant they had in their fridge was always steadily being drunken by his chubby husband.

When he returned to the couch Yuuri was subconsciously rubbing his tummy over his sweater. Viktor had to take a steady breath. He couldn’t pop that boner just yet, okay. He wanted to indulge Yuuri’s appetite far more.

“Here you go, my love,” he cooed and handed Yuuri the big glass of milk.

Yuuri thanked him sweetly and started drinking it, each ounce disappearing from the glass steadily until it was nice and empty. Viktor took it from him, always there to cater to Yuuri before the Japanese man even had to ask him to do something, and then, almost before Yuuri could catch his breath, Viktor had gotten him another huge slice that he was waiting to fill him with.

“Open wide, krasavitsa.”

Yuuri obliged.

Even if he was full, Yuuri seemed to be enjoying the taste of the rich chocolate cake so much it wasn’t that hard for Viktor to convince him to finish the piece. He continued to gulp it down, cheeks flushed and eyes giving away just how much the taste was doing to him. Viktor, although paying attention to the fluffiness of Yuuri’s cheeks as he took big mouthfuls and his beautiful lips getting coating in chocolate frosting, also had his eyes cast downwards for every-bite, exciting tingles going through him as Yuuri’s sweater continued to ride up as his stomach bloated.

“How good is it, my angel?” Viktor cooed lovingly, licking his own lips as Yuuri did the same to get the chocolate that had stuck there. Like a champion Yuuri had finished his second slice. Actually, they could hardly be called slices considering that they were so big half the cake was already gone.

“ _So good_ ,” Yuuri groaned, clearly having succumb to his fullness now.

Viktor decided it was enough. He could simply save the other half of the cake for tomorrow… Yuuri always liked to finish off their leftovers, much to Viktor glee.

“Oh, are you feeling full?” Viktor said innocently, hands planting themselves to the now sphere that was Yuuri’s usually soft, pudgy belly. He looked pregnant, which would’ve been wonderful, but alas Viktor couldn’t put his sperm in there to make beautiful babies. How cruel the world was to two men who loved each other unconditionally.

“Mmm, very, oh.. I-I think I may have overdone it a little.” Yuuri was blushing deep red, clearly a bit embarrassed when he realized his stomach was so bloated his sweater could no longer contain most of it either, having admitted defeat just like his pants.

“Nonsense… I’m so glad you liked the meal I prepared for you, Yuuri. Here, let me help you.” Viktor started massaging the taunt belly, smirking pleased to himself as Yuuri instantly moaned by the touch, putting his own hands behind himself to arch further into Viktor’s loving hands. Yuuri was panting slightly and Viktor was again trying hard to not sport an erection, but he was afraid that was proving to be far harder this time now that his lover was so full, panting and whimpering without even being aware of what it was doing to him.

“Mm, V-Viktor…” Yuuri had kept his eyes closed, but opened them when he uttered a slight squeak at the cold he suddenly felt against his skin. Viktor had taken the opportunity to grab one of many bottles of lotion the Russian kept in his home, most there so he could use any excuse to rub his lover in with it.

This had prevented red stretch marks on Yuuri’s skin, rather they were lighter and not as visible. Not to mention it had left his skin even softer, which Viktor was loving.

“There, just relax, lapochka. Doesn’t it feel nice?”

“V-very nice,” Yuuri said shyly with a soft smile, meeting Viktor’s gaze.

Suddenly, Yuuri looked a bit nervous, this coming when he gazed down at his bloated stomach. Viktor noticed the Japanese man visibly swallowed, before asking in a quiet voice: “Viktor… you don’t think I’ve… gained too much weight recently do you?”

Oh, his cute, oblivious little Yuuri. Even with all the extra cooking, the constant touches Viktor couldn’t keep himself from serving the beautiful man in his arms, he still hadn’t caught on what Viktor was doing, that his chubby body was turning his husband on so much it was a pain how many times he had masturbated by the thought of Yuuri growing softer and softer in Viktor’s care.

Shaking his head, the Russian leaned closer to kiss Yuuri’s lips lovingly, tasting the chocolate from the Japanese man’s dessert on his own lips. Mm. Far more delicious than the cake itself. When they pulled away, Yuuri panting for two reasons now, not just due to his largely bloated stomach, Viktor said with a beaming smile: “Not at all. You’ve always gained weight easily, right? I knew that when I fell in love with you and I adore you no matter the size.”

“R-really?”

“Of course, my angel.” Viktor’s eyes turned soft.

“I’m glad.” Yuuri looked relieved but flustered.

“You are happy though, aren’t you Yuuri?”

He had to make _sure_ … Yuuri’s happiness did come first after all, not Viktor’s secret kinks.

“So very,” Yuuri whispered, face redder, but his smile happy and radiant. Viktor’s stomach filled with butterflies he swore would never fade no matter how many years they’d been together now.

“Then that is all that matters.” Viktor was back to massaging Yuuri’s belly and leaned in to kiss his chubby cheeks, humming as he noticed a certain tent in his husband’s pants that looked ready to pop. The silver haired Russian smirked. “Now, do you wish to head upstairs?”

“Yes please.”

Did he mention his Yuuri also looked perfect when he was so very eager to jump him?

-

-

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror. It was his day off from work and all assignments and tests had been completed for the week, meaning this Sunday he was left to do whatever he desired. Viktor, unfortunately, had a few hours of work today as well, so Yuuri had bid him goodbye this morning with lengthy, desperate kisses that had almost made Viktor stay. _Almost_ being the keyword.

Now, Yuuri had never considered himself a very clingy person… but that was before Viktor.

He just wanted to be with him all the time, and even with their ups and downs for three years that had not stopped.

The ex-skater had spent an hour after Viktor left to look through Instagram, smiling at the recent photos Yurio had posted of him and Otabek in Kazakhstan. The young skater had decided to go there for a week’s vacation considering it was off-season right now. He was really happy for them, truly. Yurio never looked as alive as he did when he was with Otabek, now that Yuuri had noticed a long time ago.

After that, he had gotten up to make breakfast. Viktor had put everything out for him, so all he had to do was prepare it. As most portions of Yuuri’s were these days, it had been large and delicious, eggs, bacon, omelettes and a rather big stack of pancakes leaving him sated and full.

He had felt happy afterwards, deciding he wanted to go shopping, perhaps find something attractive to wear tonight… He always liked it when he could seduce Viktor to jump him first thing when he came through the door, forgetting anything but how much he wanted Yuuri. What could he say? Skating eros had truly opened his eyes to how much he enjoyed Viktor worshipping him.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit it. At least not for himself.

But as he’d gone to get properly dressed Yuuri suddenly realized that he may need more than just something new and attractive for him and Viktor’s bedroom activities. The Japanese man had gone through his entire closet without finding _any_ pants that fit. He had desperately tried to close the latest jeans he’d bought about three weeks ago, but as soon as he’d gotten the button to finally take, he had un-sucked his stomach and… well, it had come flying off, much to Yuuri’s horrification.

 _Of course_ he’d been aware that he’d gained weight, he just hadn’t been aware of how _much_. He hadn’t paid much attention to it, if he had to be honest… Usually when it came to bodies, Yuuri’s focus was only on one.

Viktor’s.

While Yuuri would be sitting on their sofa reading, Viktor would be doing sit-ups on their floor, then push ups, pull-ups… he lifted weights, muscles bulging as he strained them, long, decently bulky legs defined in his workout pants, abs peeking as he lifted his shirt to wipe sweat.

Yuuri had problems looking away from his husband in those situations, but also in most situations where Viktor wore sleeveless shirts that showed off strong, defined arms, the moments he would walk shirtless around the house so Yuuri could admire the firm pectorals he waned to nuzzle his face against.

The Japanese blushed when he caught himself thinking back on all the times he’d spent admiring his husband’s fit build, and then even more so when he became aware of their vast contrast. Whilst Viktor had maintained the physique of a Greek God, Yuuri was now staring at his reflection becoming aware just how much he’d let himself go.

Of course, Viktor had an unfair advantage regarding their opposite working metabolisms, but Yuuri _knew_ he had indulged to his gluttony after retiring.

Worst was, _Yuuri_ didn’t think he looked bad. He didn’t particularly want to stop the good life he now lead of not caring what he ate, but the anxiety ridden part of him that had been in control most of his life before Viktor entered it kept whispering in his ear that he was getting too chubby, too _fat_. Viktor wouldn’t want him if he continued this way… o-or? They’d properly fallen in love when Yuuri had been thin and fit, when he’d skated his first programs with Viktor as his coach, the voice reminded him, so sooner or later Viktor would probably miss that.

Especially since he’d maintained that weight until he retired now almost half a year ago.

Deciding he couldn’t go out shopping after all, not without any pants that properly fit, Yuuri sat down on his bed, still in the large over-sized t-shirt Viktor had gotten him to sleep in a month ago, and curled up, feeling nauseous all of the sudden.

What if Viktor really did start to miss his thin self? What if he was getting progressively grossed out by how chubby he’d gotten?

No… Viktor would’ve _told him_. The Russian was blunt to the point where it was almost too much… Besides, hadn’t he been the one that had encouraged Yuuri’s rather hefty meals lately? Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed together. Yeah, that was true. Viktor had started getting really into cooking first _after_ their retirement even if they had been living together for two years.

Not to mention how passionate Viktor had been lately about him. Of course, the Russian had never hid how attractive he found him, but it had been even more than usual after they retired. He couldn’t stop touching him, now that Yuuri thought about it. It was as if Viktor took any moment he could to feel Yuuri’s body.

Not only that. Yuuri almost felt stupid for not noticing before now how large the portions of his meals had become lately. Viktor had continued to buy him sweets from the bakery, would come home on days he couldn’t cook with fatty take out for Yuuri to munch on, and to Yuuri’s embarrassment he’d been so… happy to be fed by Viktor he hadn’t even paid attention to what his husband had been eating while Yuuri himself over-indulged. Clearly not nearly as much as him.

It suddenly all clicked.

Viktor wasn’t disgusted with him.

He was _loving this_.

He was attracted to Yuuri’s weight gain, he’d purposely chosen to cater to Yuuri’s appetite and love for food after retirement.

Yuuri got out of bed and stood by the mirror again, looking at his reflection. He was _definitely_ slightly bigger than what he’d been when Viktor first met him. His thighs had rounded out, and were now big and plump. He was curvier than ever with his belly, although soft and squishy, had a roundness to it, his cheeks were chubby and round, love handles adorning his torso. His chest had rounded out considerably, leaving him with a nice pair of, well, breasts. Yuuri was sure that if he had a bra they could easily be mistaken as a woman’s.

Overall, he had doubtlessly rounded out and personally… he thought it looked good on him.

He didn’t _feel_ like he wasn’t attractive and if Viktor found him desirable, in fact was turned on by him, that was just an amazing bonus.

Smiling slightly, getting an idea, Yuuri found another pair of pants that were the same size as the ones he had popped. He grabbed his phone, got ready to record, and then sucked in his chubby stomach to the best of his ability while pulling them up. He struggled a bit, but was able to get the button to sit this time too. He positioned his phone so the video clearly showed off Yuuri’s soft, round belly as he relaxed it out. As he’d expected, the button only held its ground for a minute before it popped to make room for his plump stomach.

Yuuri almost giggled to himself.

This way he would definitely have Viktor home as fast as possible.

-

-

Viktor was considering ending this particular class early. His Sunday classes were for ten year olds and not professional skaters, a little something he’d agreed to because he truly enjoyed getting kids into skating. Though today only three had showed up, which meant he’d gotten a lot of time for each of them and this had made it possible for him to go over what he needed rather fast.

He was watching them circle around the ring, practicing beginner step sequences when his phone vibrated. Taking his phone from his pants pocket, allowing himself to look away from his students, Viktor saw it was a message from his lovely husband.

_[12:32]_

**_From:_ ** _the love of my life, my starry night, my inspiration_

_video.mov attachment download_

_Honey, I need new pants :*_

Viktor swallowed, reading the message under the video attachment first, feeling the anticipation instantly grow in him.

What was this?

He clicked the download link instantly, each second waiting feeling far longer than they should, before he could click play. When he did, however, his entire stomach exploded with flutters of arousal. His husband’s beautiful, squishy tummy was on full display, the angle held so Viktor could clearly see the hem of Yuuri’s pants and how he had tugged them as well as he could over his legs and stomach, even though they were _clearly_ too small.

The button Yuuri had managed to fasten was quivering, struggling to keep the fabric together and then… then it popped.

Right there on film.

Yuuri’s soft belly rolling out, forcing the fabric apart to make room.

Viktor was glad he was standing by the edge of the rink so he could reach out to hold himself up by the rail. Trust his sexy chubby husband to be the one reason Viktor Nikiforov almost fell on his face for the first time on the ice in years.

He needed to get home.

 _Now_.

Quickly, trying to look as casual as he could, Viktor put the phone away and clapped his hands, gaining his students’ attention.

“Kids, we’re calling it quits early today!”


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was happy. Like, _incredibly_ happy with his life. He had a loving, sexy husband who he had wrapped around his little finger – not that he’d take advantage of it, except he did… a lot – and said husband was without a doubt the love of his life. They had a nice, penthouse apartment in the heart of St Petersburg together, he had a good job, and no concerns regarding money. He also had good friends, who even though were international he got to see on a rather regular basis all things considered. Overall, he couldn’t be happier about his life at this very moment, even if he was retired and off the ice.

Sure, he had gained some weight since his retirement – something he had embraced and was content with – but overall not much had changed. Of course, the evident weight gain had… well, come to more than just Viktor’s attention.

Phichit simply told him he looked happy and that the weight agreed with him, but Yuri Plisetsky’s reaction, however, was less favourable. Then again, Yuuri was so used to being called a ‘pig’ from the small Russian that he didn’t care, mostly because he knew it wasn’t true that Yuri found him disgusting. He knew without a doubt that the young skater was secretly happy for him and Viktor, even if he didn’t understand why Yuuri was comfortable with the obvious, extra weight he was now sporting.

What hurt his feelings however were the latest articles on the Internet that, even if he’d tried to ignore them, kept appearing. Since Viktor was still very active on Instagram and his favourite thing to do was brag about how happy he was with Yuuri as his husband, it had become very obvious for the rest of the world that Yuuri was no longer the fit person they’d seen skating on the ice a year ago.

Of course there were so many supportive fans of both him and Viktor’s, but the latest articles he’d come over were downright cruel, stating their confusion as of why someone as ‘handsome’ and ‘well-trained’ as Yuuri’s husband would ‘allow his lover to put on so much weight.’ It made him frustrated and nauseous more than anything, because Viktor truly loved him this way, heck he’d love him any way as long as he was happy himself.

And that was what bugged him the most, that these strangers who didn’t even _know_ Viktor assumed his amazing husband would _care_ when, if anything, he owed half the weight he’d put on to said Russian being very supportive of feeding him and cooking for him…

Viktor had been more touchy feely than ever before. Yuuri would constantly find himself pressed into their bed, up against a wall, in their shower… the list of places Viktor had pressed him up against to fondle and kiss him, unable to keep his hands to himself, was… well, _long_. The Russian couldn’t seem to get enough of his belly, his chest, his _thighs_.

Especially his thighs. Viktor had marked them up so well Yuuri wasn’t sure the skin would ever be completely love bite free.

It had been three months since Yuuri had come to terms with the fact that he was a good deal chubbier than just a year ago and that Viktor was very much attracted to said weight gain and his husband’s chubby body. Aka it had been three months ago since Viktor had come home early from practice due to Yuuri’s… teasing video and pounded him at least four times that day.

Since then Viktor had become shameless in regards to how much he loved Yuuri’s chubby body. He kept cooking big meals, kept buying Yuuri any sweets he knew his husband loved and when Yuuri felt full he’d be right there, rubbing his belly and stealing deep kisses until Yuuri allowed him to undress them both for more exertive activities.

To be frank, Yuuri felt downright spoiled.

And he secretly couldn’t stop loving it.

However, just because Viktor was spoiling him didn’t mean Yuuri didn’t feel like spoiling his husband right back. Since Viktor was now coaching Yuri Plisetsky, and soon would be coaching Otabek Altin, plus his regular skating classes for small children, his husband had been rather busy lately. Yuuri had thus experienced many nights without him and he missed him dearly. Very much so.

Tonight and the following Saturday and Sunday, however, they were both off work and Yuuri intended to spend it romantically, sexually and tenderly. Mostly tenderly, seeing as he’d missed Viktor’s presence far more than the lack of sex.

As he waited for his husband to come home Yuuri had taken to cooking for a change. It wasn’t as if he was bad at it. It was just that Viktor insisted to do it so much, seemingly ecstatic whenever he could provide Yuuri with a proper, good meal. Now that Viktor had been terribly busy, however, Yuuri had cooked for himself a lot, brushing up on his rusty skills.

He couldn’t wait.

Yuuri glanced at the clock they had hanging on their kitchen wall and smiled softly to himself.

Just another two hours and Viktor would be his for the weekend.

-

-

Viktor couldn’t hide his excitement for when he was done for the day. He’d been waiting for god knows how long to have his perfect Yuuri all to himself for a _whole weekend_. It had been torture how much time he’d spent away from him to the point where Viktor had seriously considered quitting professional coaching at during the hardest times of the last months. Of course, he couldn’t allow himself to do that. Yuuri wouldn’t have been particularly in favour of it either, considering they both cared about Yuri’s results.

Said little blond seemed to notice how excited his coach was. The other Russian was sticking his tongue out at him as Viktor grabbed his bag. “Can you make it any more obvious you’re going home to your fat piggy, eh? It’s so gross!”

Had it been from anyone else Viktor would’ve protected his lover’s honour nail and tooth, but Yuri Plisetsky was a special case they never took seriously in terms of insults.

Shaking his head, Viktor sent him a slight look. “Are you jealous, Yurio? I’m sure Otabek will hurry over to Russia when everything is settled.”

Mentioning the Kazakh always seemed to get a rile out of the young skater who was blushing up a storm. Before he could start yelling at Viktor, the former figure skater beamed and waved. “See you on Mondaaaay!”

“Fuck you Viktor!”

Viktor closing the door to the rink effectively cut off whatever shade Yuri had intended to throw next, and soon Russia’s skating hero was practically skipping down the sidewalks of St Petersburg towards his home. Yuuri had planned a big dinner, candlelights and wine… Just thinking of the atmosphere had Viktor excited.

Even if the three last months had been busy, the times they _had_ spent together had never been better. Viktor had continued to dote on his chubby husband who seemed more than content with his new weight and thus looking more radiant than ever in Viktor’s eyes. Whether Yuuri had gained more weight these three months was hard to tell considering they didn’t bother with any weighing of any sort.

Yuuri ate what he wanted and Viktor enjoyed being the one feeding him, being the one to rub his protruding stomach, kiss his neck and chubby cheek, mark his thick, lovely thighs and rounded chest.

It was the perfect arrangement.

When he finally got home Viktor practically threw the door up, announcing his arrival by yelling: “Tadaima!”

While Yuuri had become better and better at Russian since he was currently studying it, Viktor had only picked up some basic sentences in Japanese and, of course, common expressions. ‘I’m home’ was one of them. The ex-skater struggled to get his shoes off for a moment, but once they were off he practically sprinted out of the hallway and into their living room where– Oh god yes, there was his perfect husband.

Yuuri had seemingly just wiped his hands and thrown off the apron he’d been wearing to meet him, and when their eyes met their whole faces lit up. Viktor found himself opening his arms and Yuuri ran into them, giggling happily, nuzzling against his chest. “Okaeri, Viktor!”

“Yuuri, ah, today felt like it took forever!” Viktor cooed and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, loving how his squishy, soft body felt against his trim one. He grinned when Yuuri pulled his head back enough for them to look at each other. His husband’s chubby cheeks were adorably flushed and he just looked so tempting Viktor wanted to ravish him right then and there. “How was your day, zvezda moya?”

“It was okay. I did grocery shopping, and me and Makkachin went for a long walk. Also did your laundry, so you’re welcome.” Yuuri patted Viktor’s firm chest, giving him a fond wink.

“Well, aren’t you just the perfect husband.”

The wonderful sound of Yuuri’s laugh made Viktor feel even better than he already did by finally having the Japanese in his arms again. He leaned in and captured his husband’s lips, sighing contently through his nose at just how _great_ that felt. His adorably squishy hubby was melting into his arms, leaning his head back so Viktor could further deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away they were both panting, Yuuri more than his silver haired husband. “Mm, I made you dinner,” he murmured, gazing up at him lovingly. “And I bought that wine that you love.”

Viktor wondered if it was possible to be this endearing. Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri never ceased to amaze him.

“You’re perfect.” Viktor started planting kisses along Yuuri’s angelic, round face. His blue eyes wandered to his husband’s body; Yuuri had dressed himself in sweatpants and a form-fitting turtle-neck sweater that hugged him in all the right places, emphasizing his round curves. His lovely katsudon had also chosen to use his contacts for today. Viktor was glad Yuuri hadn’t bothered with jeans considering they didn’t plan on exactly leaving their apartment… not if Viktor could help it.

“Come on, let’s eat, I’m starving!” The Japanese man smiled. Viktor lit the candles as Yuuri got the food, sending his love a grin over his shoulder. “I hope you’re in the mood for lasagne.”

“I know I’m in the mood for watching you eating it,” Viktor said as he smirked, unable to resist giving Yuuri’s chubby ass a squeeze as he made he made his way to the fridge to get them some water to go with the wine, gaining him a squeal from his beloved husband.

Yuuri blushed deeply. “You’re impossible,” he murmured fondly as he put the dish on the table, along with homemade garlic bread and a fresh salad. “I think I actually lost a few pounds without you around to stuff me and having to walk Makkachin every day.”

“What? No, no we can’t have that.” Viktor smirked as he sat down, urging Yuuri to join him who had lastly brought with the bottle of wine. Said drink was poured into a glass each and Viktor, of course, took it upon himself to serve himself a decent portion, and Yuuri… well, a much bigger one.

Viktor had to hand it to Yuuri. His cooking was really great and he found himself finishing his own portion for a change rather than being too enthralled watching his husband eat his, but as soon as he’d finished he kept his eyes to Yuuri, chin in the palm of his hand as he observed his beautiful husband.

However, to Viktor’s concern it didn’t seem like Yuuri was enjoying his meal as much as he should, because damn did he know what expression he’d have if that was the case.

Frowning, Viktor asked: “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

The Japanese man paused his upcoming bite of the Italian dish and sighed a bit. “You… haven’t been paying attention to what’s being spread around lately, have you?” he said softly. Blinking confused, Viktor shook his head. He’d barely had time to upload to his own Instagram, let alone google search himself. He watched as Yuuri put the fork down and tugged on the form-fitting sweater that showed off his new fat-layered stomach quite nicely. “A lot of articles have been published lately about my… uh, weight gain.”

Instantly, Viktor felt the urgency of protection flare in him. Articles about Yuuri’s weight, huh? He grit his teeth. “What are they saying?” he asked, trying to remain calm.

Yuuri looked down at his lap, gaze on the stomach that filled some of it. “That they don’t understand why my former coach and lover would ‘allow me’ to get to this point… to be this way.”

Again Viktor took calming breaths, before he said: “First off, your body is your body and not for me to decide over, and second off, I _love_ you. Regardless of size. We’ve talked about that I clearly do find you incredibly attractive this way, but if you ever felt unhappy I’d do anything to help you lose it. If that was what you wanted. Thirdly, if you’re still afraid that I _do_ want you to change then–”

“No, no,” Yuuri spoke up, finally meeting Viktor’s gaze. “I know that you like me this way and don’t mind me getting even chubbier.. I don’t doubt that, Viktor. I just hate how they look at you, that they’re assuming you wouldn’t want me this way because you care about my body more than who I am.”

Viktor could clearly hear how frustrated it made his lovely katsudon and instinctively he took over Yuuri’s fork and brought the mouthful of lasagne he had planned to put in his mouth previously to the Japanese’s plump lips. Yuuri blinked at him confused for a second, before Viktor spoke: “Don’t mind them, Yuuri. There are many things the media has always said about me that are flawed and untrue, all I care about is your happiness, _our_ happiness together. Now eat up, I know you’re hungry.”

It was relieving to see that after a moment, Yuuri sent him a thankful look and then a shy smile before he opened his mouth and accepted the big bite of lasagne. “I love feeding you and I love seeing you well taken care of. I love seeing you happy; that is what matters the most to me,” Viktor continued, starting to hold mouthful after mouthful to Yuuri’s lips which the ex-skater gladly accepted.

It didn’t take long before Yuuri’s stomach looked far more bloated than it had a little while ago. Viktor didn’t want to focus on idiots who didn’t see how little he cared about his husband being chubby, at least cared in a negative sense. He cared in the positive sense that Yuuri’s body was absolutely gorgeous and seeing him full made Viktor feel more than a little pleased.

“This is really delicious, isn’t it Yuuri?” he whispered sweetly, planting a kiss to his husband’s sweet, round cheek.

“Mm,” Yuuri swallowed the last mouthful of that portion and put his hand to his bloated belly, licking his lips, seemingly blushing at how round he suddenly felt, but Viktor’s smile was reassuring and he placed his own hand over Yuuri’s, rubbing soothingly. “I’m feeling very full.”

“What? Already? But Yuuri, there’s so much left and it’s been a long while since I got to feed you like this.” Viktor planted sweet kisses behind Yuuri’s ear, humming as he got his beautiful love to shiver at his words. Viktor’s hand continued to rub Yuuri’s stomach as he spoke: “I’m sure there’s room for more, hm?”

Even if it had been three months Viktor knew all too well Yuuri could still feel embarrassed how much he could eat and would hold himself back, but damn, Viktor didn’t want him to feel like he had to hold back. He loved this man next to him so much and seeing him eat to his heart’s content only made him happier. He loved those moments where Yuuri let go and seeing those articles must be the reason he was keeping himself back subconsciously.

Viktor would simply not let those articles ruin this night. Not in the least.

“Okay, I’ll have another portion,” Yuuri said, blushing a bit more. His cheeks were so wonderfully red Viktor wanted to stare at them forever.

“There you go…”

Viktor gladly grabbed for a big spoon to load on the lasagne to Yuuri’s plate. His husband’s eyes widened slightly as the Russian proceeded to add on an even larger portion than before. “V-Viktor are you sure that’s–”

“You only have to eat as much as you can manage, love,” Viktor smiled charmingly at him in a way that he _knew_ would make Yuuri weak in the knees, much like he always did when they were having their little feeding sessions.

“O-okay.” Yuuri opened his mouth and Viktor started feeding him once again, grinning at the instant moan that left his husband’s lips as he once again tasted his own homemade dish. “Mm, I really did do good…”

“Yeah you did. You _always do_.”

If possible Yuuri’s blush deepened. One thing Viktor had noticed was that his little katsudon had quite a weakness for praise, and so he always saved those for the second serving during their feeding sessions. “You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” he continued as Yuuri swallowed more of the delicious meal.

Yuuri let go of a small whimper, which went straight to Viktor’s groin. “Absolutely beautiful.”

By now they were almost completely done with this large portion as well and Yuuri had barely noticed as Viktor kept whispering encouraging, loving words in his ear. Since he was wearing sweatpants the only noticeable change was that they were slowly dropping lower to give way for the bloated belly and the fact that his sweater had also ridden up just a bit, revealing lovely, flushed skin.

It always excited Viktor when they got to this point and he could see Yuuri’s skin poking though. At this point the Japanese ex-skater was so stuffed his belly appeared pregnant rather than soft. Viktor couldn’t stop rubbing it, grinning as Yuuri kept on swallowing more and more food.

When he finally finished, Yuuri was slightly gasping for breath, hands rubbing at his incredible sphere of a tummy. Viktor was so aroused he could barely sit still. For a moment he just looked at his husband, beautifully bloated, soft chubby thighs spread over the chair, lovely bubbly ass filling his sweatpants, pecks round and resembling beautiful little breasts, arms… thick arms…

“I want you so bad…” He suddenly uttered, surprising Yuuri who had been occupied trying to ease the pressure in his stuffed stomach.

“Viktor…”

“Please let me have you.”

Yuuri gasped in surprise as Viktor captured his lips, hot skin moving under his shirt to rub at his belly. Yuuri was moaning now, hand threading into Viktor’s silver hair in response. Part of Viktor wanted to continue to feed him, but the part that was winning was the one that just wanted to pamper his beloved katsudon with kisses and love first. And, possibly, see him naked and withering under him…

“V-Viktor… t-this chair is kind of uncomfortable…”

Oh right.

“Bedroom lyubov moya?”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered breathlessly, _eagerly_.

Viktor took his hands and lead him up the stairs towards their bedroom, unable to keep himself from touching him as they went along. Yuuri was just so soft and sweet, he couldn’t stop. They tumbled into bed, rolling around, Viktor groaning happily as Yuuri sat atop of him. This gave him a good view of his chubby lover who was perked up so wonderfully atop his crotch, stomach sticking out as if someone had blown him up like a cute water balloon.

Viktor urged Yuuri to remove his clothes, eyes showing his growing interest as more of Yuuri’s skin was released from the confide of his clothes. Due to how stuffed he was Yuuri had problems removing his sweatpants from his current position, so Viktor decided to flip them over again, despite losing the nice view to remove them and the Japanese man’s boxers, revealing the chubby thighs he adored so much.

He wasted no time planting kisses on them, hating how _unmarked_ they were after so long without being able to touch and feel them in bed. Yuuri was emitting more and more moans as Viktor kept kissing all over his chubby skin, hands fondling his husband’s love handles tenderly, and even more so when Viktor took his cock into his mouth.

“Ahh, V-Viktor! Hgnn….!”

Oh, yes, he needed more of those sounds.

He loved how helpless Yuuri was under him, stuffed belly sticking in their air, legs spreading to make room for Viktor’s head. A part of him wanted to take his sweet time, but he was too desperate. He was far too eager and his own erection was straining against his skin-tight jeans, feeling so constricting it was downright painful.

Clumsily Viktor removed his own clothes, which was hard because he couldn’t stop planting kisses over his husband’s bloated belly, his face, his chest, his arms… In the end Yuuri sat up to push Viktor’s sweater off, meeting his lips in another eager, passionate kiss.

“Mm, I got us ah… n-new lube, top drawer,” Yuuri gasped out as Viktor fiercely marked his neck up and down, fingers trailing down the soft skin of his lover’s wide, husky hips. He squeezed around the flesh, causing Yuuri to groan in pleasure. “Ahhh!”

Viktor’s lips kept the younger man occupied as he prepared him, fingers slick with lube. It had been a while so no matter how impatient he was Viktor wanted to take his sweet time. He kissed up Yuuri’s chest, nuzzling into the round pecks, rubbing his stomach soothingly, knowing Yuuri was still stuffed from his large meal.

“Tell me if anything doesn’t feel right,” Viktor whispered lovingly.

“Mmm… I w-want.. ah, you please. S’been too frickin’ long,” Yuuri whined with need, trying to hoist himself up a little, which proved difficult due to his added weight and the lingering exhaustion from being so stuffed.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s legs after removing his three fingers from his entrance to wrap those gorgeous thighs around his waist. He positioned himself against Yuuri’s entrance. While the ex-skater’s chubby arms embraced Viktor around the neck, said Russian moved in for a deep kiss before pushing into his adorable husband.

Yuuri took a deep breath, moaning with need as Viktor released his lips. Their eyes met, Viktor once more taking in his lover’s flushed face, puffy like a cute hamster. God, if Viktor could he’d gladly marry him again… and again… was there such things as marrying the person you loved every year? Could he do that?

“You’re so gorgeous like this, you know. All plumped up and sweet… my little piglet.” Viktor grinned and nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, kissing him some more, glad to hear when Yuuri giggled softly by the praise. They shared a deep, loving kiss then, Viktor focusing on Yuuri’s warm breath against his, his thighs squeezing him closer and the softness of his hips.

Then he started thrusting, more moans coming out from Yuuri then.

Although he adored this chubby, round body, the laughter and sweet moans meant so much more to him than whatever weight his husband carried. He’d take him skinny, he’d take him round and chubby, he’d take him big or small; he just wanted Yuuri to stay with him like this for as long as they lived.

As expected they didn’t last long considering the time since they last shared a bed together. Yuuri was panting heavily, holding onto Viktor for his dear life while whimpers and moans spluttered from his lips, asking for more, asking for Viktor to go faster and faster, which the Russian gladly did without question.

Soon they lay there, tangled in each other’s arms, bodies spent, Viktor having gone limp inside of Yuuri and yet reluctant to pull out. He cuddled close to his husband’s soft body, unable to stop planting kisses all over the flushed, red skin that was slightly glistening due to sweat.

“I missed that… missed you…” Yuuri whispered after catching his breath, stroking Viktor’s cheek lovingly.

“Missed you too…” Viktor paused. “Want me to quit coaching and just stay at home and cook for you all day?”

Yuuri burst out laughing, which had Viktor following. The Japanese man cupped Viktor’s cheeks to bring him into one of many more kisses to come that night, enjoying that the Russian couldn’t stop rubbing his meaty sides. “If you did that I’d eventually get bed ridden.”

“I’m guessing you don’t ever wanna reach that point.”

“Heh, no… I like being… on the chubby side. Like I am now, but I don’t want to keep outgrowing too many of my already existing clothes. If that’s all right with you.”

“I want what you want.” Viktor kissed his forehead. “Does you want ice cream?”

“That was a horrible English sentence.”

“No, come on, I was being cute… and I know you want it.”

“… Yeah, I want it.”

Laughter filled their bedroom after that.

-

-

Yuuri moved around so Viktor got to see how the new sweater he had gotten for him, tugging on it slightly. He sent his lover a suspicious look and crossed his arms across his chubby chest. “You bought this one size too small for me on purpose didn’t you?”

Viktor blinked up at him innocently, Makkachin laid across his lap. The Russian seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much where he sat, observing his lover’s plump body from the sofa. “What? You think so? I may have looked at the wrong tag…”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri sighed fondly, putting his hands to his wide hips. “I know you like it when I show skin but I need clothes that cover me up when I’m _not_ at home, you know.”

“Well, then we’ll just call that your inside, only-for-Viktor sweater. It’s too seductive for anyone to see anyway… _you’re_ too seductive.”

His husband was beaming like a proud sun and yet looked very captivated at the same time. Yuuri blushed deeply and shook his head, moving over to the couch with a sway of his hips he knew Viktor would appreciate greatly. He slumped down next to his lover and leaned over to plant a soft kiss to his lips, murmuring: “You’re impossible, Viktor Nikiforov” when he pulled away.

“Impossibly in love with you.”

Viktor grabbed around his soft husband and pressed him against him, Makkachin removing himself from the couch when Viktor made the move to cuddle Yuuri close. He held around the Japanese man’s chubby tummy and nuzzled at the back of his neck. “Mm, you’re so soft and beautiful and squishy!”

To make his point Viktor touched at Yuuri’s love handles, gaining him a happy squeal. “V-Viktor that ti-tickles!”

“I wanna kiss your tummy.”

“Ah-t-that’ll too tickles c’m-c’mon!”

Yuuri was shaking with laughter, heart swelling with the adoration he felt as Viktor hugged him even closer, clearly unable to stop touching all the chubby bits of his husband’s body. “Mmm, you know, we have more ice cream and lasagne… you hungry?”

Yuuri was about to protest, saying the large breakfast Viktor had cooked for him a few hours ago was more than enough when his stomach grumbled, completely breaking that illusion. Viktor grinned gleefully as his husband flushed at his own body’s betrayal. The Russian ex-skater patted at his husband belly and served him another smooch to the blushing cheeks.

“Okay, I might be a little hungry…”

Viktor looked beyond happy to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm planning on doing something based on [this post](http://calaretto.tumblr.com/post/155179668813/ineedmorechubbyyuuri-sugardaddyvictoraus) by tumblr user **calaretto**. I'm thinking multi-chapter, so I just need to do some planning but I'm glad if people subscribe to me or follow [my tumblr](http://yuurizonice.tumblr.com) for more updates regarding _that_ upcoming story c:
> 
> Please do leave a review/comment if this was to your liking c: thank youu! and if anyone else writes chubby!Yuuri please feel free to PM me either here or on tumblr with a link because I am starved for Viktor loving on his chubby bae.


End file.
